


Just one last glance

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Tom filmed his last scene as Loki and it’s hard for him. Hopefully, you’re there to comfort him.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Just one last glance

“Cut!”

One simple word and it was all over. The silence that had set in was soon replaced by the voices of the set assistants and the noise of the moving sets. Tom took a deep breath and blinked. 

He felt empty. So empty. 

Despite this heavy and unpleasant feeling, he stood up with the help of Chris’ outstretched hand and smiled at his friend and teammate. As soon as he was on his feet, applause could be heard backstage. Tom, surprised, looked at the people working on the set with a slight pinched smile. 

“It was perfect!” said the director as he approached him to shake their hands. 

Tom thanked him with a nod and a discreet, almost imperceptible smile. He looked up and observed his teammates, the extras, the stage assistants, all cheering him on. 

“Many thanks to Tom. That was the last scene of Loki!” 

Everyone seemed happy, happy to have shot a remarkable scene, happy to have finished an important scene of the film successfully. All except you. 

Standing in the shadow of the backstage area, standing behind the bright spotlights that lit up the scene, you watched Tom with a frown. Of course, you were happy that the film was going so well. But you knew Tom so well that you could read his face better than anyone else, since you had been doing his make-up for years. And you knew that his smile wasn’t sincere. 

When he left the studio shed, you decided to follow him. 

Tom walked across the courtyard where all the actors’ caravans were and quickly made his way to one caravan in particular. He opened the door and expected to see you. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or sad to be alone. With a sigh, he sat down in his chair, the one he had occupied since the beginning of this adventure, and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He watched his reflection for a moment, silently. He contemplated his red eyes and the false veins drawn on his face. A perfect make-up but which Tom couldn’t appreciate. Because it reminded him of his last moments as Loki. A character he had created, got to know and watched grow. A character that was part of him. 

With his eyes still fixed on the mirror, he put his hand to his head and slowly took off his wig. Immediately, tears clouded his sight. 

He lowered his head and tenderly caressed the jet-black hair of Loki’s wig. 

“Farewell, partner.” He murmured before giving in and crying loudly. 

He didn’t hear the caravan door open. As soon as you entered, you saw him sitting in the chair he had occupied for years. And your heart broke when you heard his sobs and saw his shoulders shaking. You rushed towards him, knelt down beside him and put one hand on his neck. 

“Oh, Tom…” You murmured as he raised his head to you. 

He sniffed and tried to give you a little smile. 

“Y/N… Don’t worry, it’s just an actor’s whim.” 

“Don’t talk nonsense.” You reprimanded him slightly, looking at him with sadness and compassion. “It’s normal to be sad.” 

You caressed his cheek tenderly, trying to comfort him as he looked at the wig on his lap. 

“It’s all over now.” he murmured. “I spent years with him and he’s gone.” 

“No, Tom. He’s still here.” You said as you lay a hand on his heart. “Inside you. He’s part of you. You and he are linked, you brought him to life, and he will live in you, as long as you don’t forget that.” 

He smiled at you and wiped away his tears. But as he lost himself in your gaze, he felt sad again. 

“My adventure with Marvel is over… I’m going to leave and… I’m going to miss you”. 

You realized he was right and you felt sad too. You and Tom have formed a strong relationship. An unfailing friendship. 

At least that’s what you thought. But when you looked into his eyes and realized that this might be the last time you’d ever see him, your heart protested fiercely. 

“Unless… I come with you?” You suggested, biting your lower lip. 

“What?” Tom asked, surprised. 

“A make-up artist can find work everywhere. Especially, with my curriculum. If you want me, I’ll follow you in your next films.” 

Tom remained for a moment speechless but with a smile on his lips. 

“If you want me?” 

Without a word, he put a hand on your cheek and approached you to put a sweet kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes and leaned towards him, wanting to merge with his warmth. 

“I never want to leave you again.” he whispered against your lips.


End file.
